quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Team Arena Maps
Quake 3 Team Arena comes packed with 20 new maps, 16 of which are specifically designed for team gameplay. The other 4 are Tournament maps, which are intended for standard battles, just as the original maps in Quake 3 Arena. There is also a map (MPTEAM9) which is an upgraded version of original Beyond Reality (MPQ3TOURNEY6) and it's made by id Software but for some unknown reason was left out during development or it was made after Team Arena was released. There are also 2 unofficial map packs featuring 4 maps of each, these maps have been made by talented people which were approved by id Software makers (Paul Jaquays, AstroCreep and Mr. Elusive) to be used with Team Arena. Tournament Maps These new standard maps are the home of two new bots introduced in Team Arena: Fritzkrieg and Pi, as well as Janet and James, who have the appearance of team bots, but fight solo. While the gameplay remains unchanged, the architecture is more imaginative and unusual. *MPTOURNEY1: The House of Decay *MPTOURNEY2: Death Factory *MPTOURNEY3: Temple of Pain *MPTOURNEY4: Evil Playground Team Battle Maps This is where most of the action in Team Arena takes place. The new maps are designed for small and medium teams (3 - 5 player/bots) and showcase the new features of the Team Arena engine, such as skyboxes. *MPTEAM1: Base Siege *MPTEAM2: Fallout Bunker 0225 *MPTEAM3: Inner Sanctums *MPTEAM4: Scornforge *MPTEAM5: Teamwerkz *MPTEAM6: Vortex Portal *MPTEAM7: Capture Chamber *MPTEAM8: Assassin's Roost Terrain Maps Terrain maps are a special category - they are huge outdoor areas, featuring natural scenery (including rocks, rivers and trees) and small fortresses serving as team bases. These maps are intended for very large teams, and are ideally played with at least 10 players/bots per team. The Distant Screams map is so enormous that it is not included in the Single Player campaign mode. *MPTERRA1: Overdose *MPTERRA2: Distant Screams *MPTERRA3: Final Strike Updated Original Maps These are modified versions of familiar old Quake 3 Arena maps. Their architecture has been improved to facilitate team gameplay, accommodate the new game types, and introduce the expansion's new features (such as team powerups). If you had fun with these maps before, you are guaranteed to have a great experience again. Beyond Reality is not included in the Single Player campaign mode. *MPQ3CTF1: Dueling Keeps 2 *MPQ3CTF2: More Trouble *MPQ3CTF3: Return to the Stronghold *MPQ3CTF4: Chaos in Space *MPQ3TOURNEY6: Beyond Reality Downloadable Maps By id Software Beyond Reality II is an upgraded version of MPQ3Tourney6 (Beyond Reality) and it can be downloaded from here. It does not appear in the original game; presumably it was left out during development or was created after Team Arena was released and they forgot to include it in later patches. *MPTEAM9: Beyond Reality II Approved Third-Party Maps These maps were made by various talented people in early 2001 for use with Quake 3 Arena. The maps created were approved by Paul Jaquays, AstroCreep and Mr. Elusive for use with Team Arena. Four of them are new (2 from Pack 1 and 2 from Pack 2), while the other 4 are already included in ThreeWave CTF. If you have ThreeWave maps installed in your computer, then there is no reason to download 4 of the maps from here. TA Map Pack 1: *JAPANC_TA: Japanese Castles TA by Mike “g1zm0” Burbidge (Already in 3W) *SCHAD_TA: Schadenfreude TA by Jason “Cornelius” Gill (Already in 3W) *DBOX2_TA: Crossed Paths v.TA by Dan “Drunken Boxer” Lanicek (NEW!) *HAL9000_B_TA: An Iteration of TA Hell by John “HAL9000” Schuch (NEW!) TA Map Pack 2: *RISCQ3CTF1_TA: Smear Campaign TA by Carson "riscchip" Utz (NEW!) *CAS_TA: Courtyard Conundrum by Casey (Already in 3W) *NEDSCTF2_TA: Dynatron 2 TA by Keith "Ned Man" Bell (Already in 3W) *PYRMAGEDDON_TA: Pyrmageddon by Yuri "DYV" Davidoff (NEW!) External Links *http://lvlworld.com/ for downloading custom maps for Quake 3 Arena and Team Arena __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Team Arena